It All Starts Here
|volume = Volume 28 |romaji = Kokkarada ze |kanji = こっからだぜ |release date = February 12, 2014 |anime episode = Episode 70 |previous = I Don’t Feel Like Surrendering It Yet |next = The Weight Of Determination }} is the two hundrdeth and forty-ninth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Kuroko appears between Hayama and Nebuya, intercepting their pass and stealing the ball for Seirin. The Rakuzan players are surprised as Kuroko passes the ball to Izuki who then passes the ball back to Kuroko. Kuroko dribbles the ball to the other side of the court with Kagami running next to him. Hayama runs to stand in front of Kuroko, trying to stop him. At that time, Hayama thinking that Kuroko got his Misdirection back, will use the Vanishing Drive; however, Kuroko passes the ball to Kagami who then dunks, scoring for Seirin. The score raises to 48 - 69, with the audience cheering on for Seirin, believing that they are still hanging on despite the large difference in points. The benched Seirin players, as well as the players on the court, rejoice as they have finally scored. Kuroko and Kagami bump fists showing that they have not given up. Takao and Midorima are trying to figure out if Kuroko has gotten his Misdirection back. On the court, Mayuzumi tells himself that it's impossible, and that Kuroko didn't use the Vanishing Drive when he had the chance meaning his Misdirection didn't come back. He gets the ball and Kuroko marks him again. The audience cheers as they are focused on Mayuzumi being in a 1-on-1 battle against Kuroko. It is now that Mayuzumi relizes that he has been overwritten. On the sidelines, Midorima tells Takao that Kuroko tempted Mayuzumi into standing out more than him, and that this is the reason he continued to let Mayuzumi pass him. He then compares Kuroko to a small light that was standing out, but when you add another light which is stronger than him, the attention will turn onto the stronger one. He tells Takao that the theory is similar to Misdirection Overflow, where the light doesn't have to bu strong from the beginning, but it appears out of nowhere. Mayuzumi possesses the same abilities as the old model but has much higher abilities than the old model. Midorima concludes that this is the reason Kuroko has dug a grave for the new model. Back on the court, Mayuzumi passes the ball to Hayama, but due to the pass of the ball being too low, Hayama misses and brings about a rebound battle which Kiyoshi wins. Seirin gets the ball. The Kaijō players remark that Kuroko is pressuring the Rakuzan players; they and Midorima are trying to figure out if Kuroko has gotten his Misdirection back. On the court, Mayuzumi tells himself that it's impossible, and that Kuroko didn't use the Vanishing Drive when he had the chance meaning his Misdirection didn't come back. He gets the ball and Kuroko marks him again. The audience cheers as they are focused on Mayuzumi being in a 1-on-1 battle against Kuroko. It is now that Mayuzumi relizes that he has been overwritten. On the sidelines, Midorima tells Takao that Kuroko tempted Mayuzumi into standing out more than him, and that this is the reason he continued to let Mayuzumi pass him. He then compares Kuroko to a small light that was standing out, but when you add another light which is stronger than him, the attention will turn onto the stronger one. He tells Takao that the theory is similar to Misdirection Overflow, where the light doesn't have to be strong from the beginning, but it appears out of nowhere. Mayuzumi possesses the same abilities as the old model but has much higher abilities than the old model. Midorima concludes that this is the reason Kuroko has dug a grave for the new model. Back on the court, Mayuzumi passes the ball to Hayama, but due to the pass of the ball being too low, Hayama misses and brings about a rebound battle which Kiyoshi wins. Seirin gets the ball. The Kaijō players remark that Kuroko is pressuring the Rakuzan pars blocking him. At this time, he remembers Riko's words and that Seirin cannot beat Akashi without him. Kagami then remembers Kuroko's resolve to win and remarks that he is amazing. Not wanting the small light of hope he gave them go to waste, Kagami faces Akashi once more, now that he has entered the Zone once again. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *Seirin High vs Rakuzan High Techniques used *Tetsuya Kuroko's Misdirection *Taiga Kagami's Zone Navigation